Yogotte ittemo Utsukushii
by twisted eden
Summary: FINISHED story ^_^ alot of erratums though, my bad. (Darn dubbed series) Anyway,setting is after four years of wandering, our hero took a brief soujourn in osaka and met a former comrade...
1. A Sojourn in Osaka

Yogotte ittemo Utsukushii~  
  
  
  
********  
  
Note: hello! Since the Broken Nihontou sequel is still…in the process of brainstorming, I started in between with this fic story on Soujiro and Misao: Done already in short four chapters! (in a sense, since Misao is not really physically present at the story) plus another bonus character! ^-^ …won't spoil the story any further for ya. Tell me what you think, I love getting reviews (  
  
In Pacem!  
  
Ori Oscuro  
  
********  
  
| Part 1: A Sojourn in Osaka |  
  
  
  
It has been a long day stride in a tiring afternoon for the reformed ronin in Osaka, one of the biggest capitals in Japan. Seta Soujiro wearily strode by the Pier, where the main trade of fishing gathers a bustling crowd: traders and costumers alike, as massive modern boats from the western civilization is used to even gather more effective catches. Things change all and eventually, just in a few years time the west will thoroughly influenced Japan in means of trading and livelihood, changing the way of living forever.  
  
Four years of travel made him robust and strong, there is a slight glow to his cheeks that he gets if he bask under the afternoon sun and his arms and legs seems longer and firmer, probably for taking long walks and strides from town to town while also carrying his heavy baggage's. He could have grown taller, he noted. For at one point he has to stop by and buy some clothes several months ago. He is so absorb in his quest and journey that he even don't have time to cut his hair, it has grown in a considerable length now, so that he have to tie it roughly into a high pony- tail, enough to have him resemble the long dead Souji Okita to whom fellow travelers spoke of, those have been before the Meiji Era. Some say, he looks like Souji Okita only older. And if he ever got a chance to look by the mirror, he has a feeling he might not even recognize himself. It will be better if any trace of his trademark kawaii-but-deadly façade has fleeted by the wears of travel of four years.  
  
"I think they'll let me in, this time for sure!" he remarked with a sly smile, "It has been almost four years anyway!"  
  
Soujiro was referring to the nearby inn and bar nears the pier, by the fisherman's wharf. He tried too take rest stop there once, but he wasn't able to…everyone mistook him as an underage lost young lad. Cursed his looks before, maybe after all this time they will not eventually recognized him.  
  
And it works, as he went in no one attempted to tell him to go out and tell him he is not fit for the place. It seems no one could recognize someone who has gone for 4-years time, also surprisingly the bar and inn is quite clean and well-kept than he expected. Usually places like these reek with cigarette smoke, people playing poker while wantonly getting drunk and merry with women…which often results to your usual brawl. Instead, there are only a few people there who were just doing about that. They seem rather much at peace taking their meal and instead of rattling drunken shouts, are voices engaged in a seemingly sensible conversation.  
  
"This is so unusual for a bar by a fisherman's wharf!" Soujiro exclaimed in wonder, "Whoever owned this place must have done sort of a miracle!"  
  
"Then welcome, this is the most decent bar by the Pier in all Osaka," a voice from behind replied, answering Soujiro's question. The young wanderer turned around, and behind him by the counter seems to be the owner of the place, and is busy drying up some glasses. He looks strange...like I have seen him before, Soujiro squints his indigo orbs to focus on seeing that somehow familiar figure by the counter. Wearing a crisp white shirt and a black rough jerkin, an indication that this owner is catching up with the modern times, He also has a short cropped gray hair with parted sharp bangs, has brown eyes and a slight disturbing feminity to his voice that seems to ring a bell to Soujiro's memory. Without removing his attention, he carefully approached and observed the bartender owner.  
  
"As long as I own this place, no one will have the guts to mess it up and get the people to behave themselves to have reasonable costumers go around here..." the man continued, without lifting his eyes from his work. " So young man, if you are not here for anything else, then what is it?"  
  
"W-What?" Soujiro stammered in surprise, as he took few steps back. The owner has finished cleaning his glasses and is looking straight at him.  
  
"Costumers don't just come here carrying swords and not asking for anything, I told you before I don't want trouble in my place," the owner gave him a cold look, Soujiro wants to say something…probably the person is being just defensive, recalling that carrying the sword publicly is prohibited in most places already. How could he tell he seems to meet this person before?  
  
"I'm sorry; it just seems you look familiar to me." He apologized, "I'll just have a drink of sake, one for the road."  
  
The bartender's mood seems to lighten with a mischievous smile, "You are new to such places aren't you?", and he hoists a small shot glass and a big wine bottle. "This is not your usual bar, it's like we say…modernized. Everything served here is already European."  
  
"Oh, I see…" Soujiro nearly shrank with the remark; actually he didn't even have Sake even once. "…then I'll have which comes close to Sake..."  
  
" Tequila shot is the closest, even if you take such small amount it really kicks a lot…especially for first timers. " and the bartender poured a small amount to Soujiro's shot glass, and starts to lecture him on it as well. " For first-time drinkers, I prefer you go for a chaser, it will lessen the tipsy effect…which is by a slice of this lemon and a pinch of salt…to which you put on the rim of your glass if you want.." he said, lifting a small plate to Soujiro's view. "Once taking a shot, you quickly have to suck the lemon slice to remove the hot sensation in your mouth."  
  
Soujiro nodded timidly at the lecture, he can't believe he is getting tips on how to take a drink. Westerners do have strange rituals in just drinking one small shot of their spirits! He thought.  
  
"Now if you are a pro, and really want to get sober at least," the bartender continued, "You put some jelly fruit in your glass like so, sweetness heighten your stupor," looking at Soujiro, he shrugs. "But I won't recommend it to a first timer like you, not unless you want to end up with a vicious hangover."  
  
Soujiro took the small shot of glass and raised it to the light, the golden fluid in it is so little, yet the scent of the alcohol seems so strong. "I can't even sip with this thing!" he complained, and the owner just laughed. "You baka! You don't sip it, you have to drink it straight then follow it quick with a chaser! Remember, it burns..."  
  
He does what he is told, and Soujiro took one quick gulp. The mysterious familiar owner is right, the thing starts to burn and sends a strong hot sensation slowly seeping through his whole body enough to make him light-headed. For a few minutes he feels uncontrolled and numb, to at the point to almost leaning his face to the table. The amused owner followed him quickly with the chaser; Soujiro took it quickly as if his mouth is on fire. After awhile, he felt at back again…taking few deep breaths furiously and fanning his kimono, "You were lucky indeed! Not most amateurs are as strong as you, you know!"  
  
"I nearly collapsed! What's so lucky about that?"  
  
"That's because, most first-timers throw up pretty badly." The owner pointed out, giving him a congratulate pat at the shoulder. "Also, I don't know how to say this…but you seem pretty familiar too. Like I have met you somewhere."  
  
"I thought so," Soujiro remarked, "How familiar?"  
  
"In my earlier days, I used to get jealous of a young man always with my master…" the owner recalled, and absentmindedly took the mop nearby and starts cleaning the floor in the counter. "...he seems to be his right-hand of sort…and is always there everywhere my master is. He happens to be a loyal servant like me, but my master, who used to be a powerful man, took a special liking on him…and I in vain try anything just to please him."  
  
"And who is this Master of yours?"  
  
The man looked up and stopped mopping, holstering it to his side as he ponders "Hmm... let's say he is a madman but intelligent and has strong connections with the political world."  
  
"..And this young man always with him?"  
  
"Looks no more than a boy," he replied, and resumes mopping the floor. "I assumed he left as quickly when everything seems to be in chaos, never heard of him again for almost four years."  
  
The conversation was quickly cut off when some angry shouts resonating at one side of the bar. "I hope that it's not another petty trouble again," he sighed. Sometimes sailors from the trading port coming from European countries and are the frequent trouble makers in nearby piers, sometimes grabbing the catering women and getting all madly drunk feeling superior everywhere they go. This time, it seems one of those women are getting to that trouble. "Let me go!! I'm going to tell my boss if you don't let me go!" One of the women struggled as one of those men at sea try to force her to seat down and have a kiss.  
  
"Ye shut up your whining woman!" One of them barked, "We don't give a damn who's your boss, he'll be just to sissy to show up if he sees how many of us are here!"  
  
" My boss Hojoun would kick you so hard all of you might regret it!" she spat to one of them , only to be dealt with a blow at cheek so hard that it send her crashing to the other table.  
  
  
  
"Hojoun…" Soujiro tried to recall, he know he had heard of that name somewhere. The Hojoun he knows is dead, Shi-shi-o's campaign manager. The last news he heard of him before he made his leave to Edo is that he shot himself in the prison before awaiting his own trial. "So...Hojoun…"  
  
But Hojoun wasn't listening, the mop is still at his grip and is looking sharply at the direction of one of his employees getting hurt, he removed his jerkin and rolled up his sleeves, opening the counter and moves forward, "Can you wait here for awhile? I got to fix some rednecks who are abusing my employees…"  
  
" Maybe I can be of help…" for it looks like he is not of shape to beat them, Soujiro observed that this Hojoun has a somehow slender and lanky body that looks like it has little exercise. But he seemed furiously determined to beat the rowdy crowd with just his mop. Hojoun tore off the rags of the mop's head to bare its metal edge,  
  
"Leave it to me; I can just handle this like good ol' times…"  
  
Good all times?  
  
"Hey boss, you shouldn't have hurt the lady y'know." One of the men whispered, "I think I heard of this Hojoun guy she's talking about. They said he is very deadly when someone offends his turf! "  
  
"And you guys better leave before I do something else!" Hojoun called out from behind the talking group. The leader of the rowdy bunch take a one quick look at him, he is much smaller than they expected and quite lanky, he is holding a bared mop and has a very angry look at his brown eyes. "If anyone tries to fool around with my employees, it would be a big mistake. Don't let me do it. "  
  
The leader roared with laughter, "Mateys! Is this the boss the young miss is talking about? Why, I can just sneeze and it will blow him away! " and all of them joined in a boisterous chorus of guffaws.  
  
"I see, so I have to take down all three of you…" Hojoun said calmly, taking a stance and holding the exposed blade of his mop  
  
"Wrong choice, puny man..." the leader snickered, baring a long heavy chain at his fist, the other comrades follow suit with their knives and broken bottles "What can ye do with that broken mop o' yours? Defend ye' lady there?"  
  
Hojoun signaled the woman to leave the scene and as he does so, the sailor charged with the swerving heavy chain aimed to his arm. In a matter of reflex and timing, Hojoun snared the chain to the bottom pole of his mop, twisting it and pulling it off the Dutchman's grasp and thus binding the chain one with his mop. Startled and surprised, the other comrade's rushed to their leader's defense but he is much faster. He swerved the bounded chain and exposed blade in a circular motion enough to knock the two lackeys down. The chain snared the one man's arm and with an elaborate twist with the pole it sends the lackey crashing down the wall, the other side which is the blade cuts through the other man's hand and dropping the weapon down. But being the mop and the chain as one, Hojoun gave it another elliptical maneuver and like a grappling vine the weapon which is a wide knife by the way, was snared from the mid-air and he whips it to the disgruntled leader of the gang. It nailed his hand to the floor.  
  
The man let out a painful scream, "Ye bastard! Finish him, all of you! "  
  
"Our boss is good in swerving weapons," the girl from awhile ago told Soujiro, who can't believe his eyes. "I don't know how he came about it, but it's such a good martial art for offense and defense."  
  
"It's not just any martial art, it is a DEADLY skill. Moving two adjoining weapons isn't an easy task to master…" Soujiro turns pale, as he tries to come up with the impression… if that man has a flipped away chin length hair, and is donning a green kimono of a woman, with the way he handled the improvised mop in motion he can't be apparently mistaken as...  
  
" KAMATARI?!"  
  
  
  
********** 


	2. Old Acquaintances and New Beginnings

| Part 2: Old Acquaintances and New Beginnings |  
  
  
  
Hojoun was immediately distracted and shocked at the sound of his actual name being called. No one has called him for that all those years. It came from the youth he was talking at the bar awhile ago, the long haired youth with a sword and in a teal gray samurai get up.  
  
"Soujiro?!"  
  
Apparently distracted, one of the lackeys takes their chance, and raised a chair to hit him from behind, "Kamatari! From behind you!" Soujiro shouted,  
  
But it was too late, the force hit Kamatari so hard from behind that it send him crashing outside where the other lackey have fallen. But not without his improvised weapon in hand, he pretend to be unconscious at first when he noticed he crashed by a stock full of construction materials. One of the stocks has a small; custom made wrecking ball… probably a size that of a bowling ball where he could link the chain.  
  
"Got that squirt, darn those fancy martial arts moves..." one of the lackey grumbled, "Yer goner now!"  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
What greeted the lackey is a flying chain with a small wrecking ball aimed to his face that eventually hits him that it twisted his jaw and knocked him down roughly at the ground. Soujiro breathes in relief, for the old Kamatari couldn't be easily put down. He has always has a plan ahead. He wasn't even finished yet, still swerving the weapon to the point that both lackey's all badly shaken scampered away, "H-He is mad! He is going to crush us with that thing, we're outta here!"  
  
"Not quite," Kamatari spoke, landing the heavy ball to the leader's other hand, which has been lying there in pain with a knife already nailed to another. The man let out a volley of curses and excruciating shouts, pleading him to let him go. Meanwhile, a crowd has already gathered outside...mostly the local fishermen by the pier, and cheered on Kamatari's victory.  
  
"Harumi," Kamatari called one of the waitresses, "Call the police, so the other two wouldn't get far away. Tell them, it's on self-defense due to harassment..."  
  
"H-Hai!"  
  
"Who are you really?" the injured beaten Dutch man gasped, "The kid over there calls you Kamatari, everyone knows you are Hojoun…" he coughed roughly with a mix of strangled laughter, that made Kamatari suddenly curious and kneels down to listen.  
  
"Sounds like a woman's name…hehehe…anyway whatever it is, Maybe it's a change of identity."  
  
"Nothing changed, my hair and clothes maybe…" Kamatari snorted, "But you're talking too much now…and I don't want to deal anymore with people like you."  
  
"Well, then maybe you used to be a criminal! Ye change yer name and identity…hiding from the law!!!" Kamatari have enough for one day and hit the man behind the neck to render him unconscious. "AND I'm not hiding from the law…its reform!"  
  
Shortly, the police arrived and the rowdy bunch is arrested, with Kamatari being treated for minor injuries. The authorities covering the crime scene cannot believe the witnesses reports: that Kamatari has all taken them down with the mop. His employees seems very satisfied for what he did and with most of them young women, gushed to their boss as their hero and knight in shining armor.  
  
This is an understatement of the century for Soujiro. Kamatari being a real MAN, and being adored by these ladies to the boot: Well if one observed Kamatari closely he is indeed a good looking man, without that funny flipped hair and woman kimono. Four years before he thought that he is the most affected when Shi-shi-o died in a life and death duel with Himura. Of all the Juppon- Gatana members, it is Kamatari who have the unwavering loyalty to their former master. His unrequited love for him is so great, that drove him at the point of selflessness to do anything to accomplish Shi-Shi-o's dream. His defeat with the newly formed Oniwabanshu's then nearly leads him to take his own life.  
  
**********  
  
"Therapy." Kamatari answered Soujiro's puzzled look, the two are striding and both decided to have a long talk about their current lives outside the pier after the bar was being fixed from its mess. "I have to go through a therapy, to get over the depression at that time. When I learned Shi-shi-o- sama was defeated I think I could not live anymore."  
  
Soujiro thinks he would cringe with the sight of the present Kamatari, casually dressed like a man and this lingering look at his face upon saying the word Shi-shi-o-sama. "I see that you seem to have a fondness left of him," he said with a soft chuckle, "How will all those girls react if they learn you like a man?"  
  
Kamatari shrugged, "Broken hearted I guess, but who cares? Old dogs can't be taught new tricks!" and they both laughed. "They were pretty startled when I called you Kamatari, so what's with your name?"  
  
"My whole name is Hojoun Kamatari, in case you forgot. I still use my name though but I preferred to be called Hojoun instead when I moved here in Osaka."  
  
"Four years could do a lot of change to people don't you think?" Soujiro recalled, "For instance, I can never even imagine seeing you right now so…."  
  
"Manly."  
  
"Yes, manly! Look at you, you cut your hair short, you are wearing those trousers and suspenders and having your shirt rolled up and wide open!"  
  
Kamatari looked down, and indeed he buttoned his shirt down to the chest awhile ago, "It is hot, I really have to open it." And he grinned, "Besides, there IS nothing in there to show." Kamatari took note of the former comrade, "how about you? I hardly recognized you awhile ago…you seem to look much tougher due to traveling all this time."  
  
Soujiro pointed to his head, "I don't even have time to cut my hair,"  
  
"But you still got those eyes," Kamatari commented, "Not the cold smiling eyes, but they seem to be pretty much warm now and lively, they have that blue sparkle every time something is bothering you."  
  
"Everyone seems fascinated with my eyes; they said it seems to speak to them." Soujiro sighed, looking at his comrade. "You haven't told me how you come up with the transformation from those four years!"  
  
"As most as everyone knows, after the fall of Master Shi-shi-o those who survived where reformed and assigned to tasks. I was assigned to spy in some shady dealings of some criminal activity by the north then," Kamatari leaned by the rail along with Soujiro as he recalls, " Even with my amnesty, it was never the same doing a job without that certain motivation to keep me going. After a year, I question myself if this is what I really like; some action and danger as I fulfill one assignment to another." He found a pebble, and threw it to the water…causing small waves of ripple at the dark deep blue surface. Looking to the sky, he continued "I feel like I was sleepwalking, nothing keeps me alive but following orders. That is where I decided to keep away from it all, and try to just what is like to leave the past and start a new life."  
  
"So that is when you decide to change yourself," Soujiro concluded.  
  
"Yes I think so. I learned I'm not getting much respect if I stick and pretend to be a woman." Kamatari replied, "…and besides, changing my appearance will probably throw some of my adversaries of the track. I even left my post without resignation."  
  
"So it seems to them you just vanished into obscurity already…" Soujiro looked to him, his gaze still afar and into reverie. "That must have been a difficult choice for YOU to make."  
  
"Of course it is!" Kamatari snapped, looking back at Soujiro in a cross manner, "Do you know I have to get three acquaintances to help me with it? One has to give me make over, the other threw the rest of my clothes and brought me this kind of clothing, the last one teach me some proper manners. And after all that, they think it's better for my safety that I leave the town and eventually I ended up here."  
  
Soujiro laughed, he could imagine Kamatari trying to control himself as those people cut his hair and made him wear lose manly clothing. But for some year's time, he might have eventually got used to it. That's why Soujiro didn't recognize him.  
  
"Maybe you have some story to tell also as well, it has been sometime too you know. Anything special?"  
  
"I met a young woman." Soujiro replied dreamily, "I think she might be the one, probably even the answer for the truth I'm searching in life."  
  
Kamatari leaned his chin to his hand and faced Soujiro interestingly, "Now that sounds something new, tells me about it!"  
  
"At these past few weeks, I took a short stop at Edo to earn some money to buy myself some necessities." He spoke, "I had to work as a help to this small restaurant, and while at it, I came among a group of thugs putting up a heated argument with some costumers."  
  
"That's awfully common," Kamatari commented, "Almost every job is risky these days, but sometimes to people like us it seems exercise."  
  
"Well, since most in the work force are women I decided to take control of the situation, so I rushed to the scene."  
  
"So you're telling me, this is how you met your woman?" Kamatari lifted an eyebrow, "…a damsel in distress?"  
  
Soujiro had this fondness in his expression as the fresh image came to his mind, "Not exactly." He said, rubbing one side of his head as recalls. "We both rushed to the scene, so we both bumped our heads to each other."  
  
"AND that must have hurt! "  
  
"It does, and very much" Soujiro replied, his trail of voice sounds quite detached. "So every time my head hurts, I always remember that young woman staring full of disbelief on me, cursing to watch where I was going…there is a bright red flush on her cheeks that sets so well with her luminous emerald green eyes. With that angry look at her face, I fell for her instantly."  
  
And I think she must have rattled his head so hard, Kamatari thought. The Soujiro he remembers have no future interest in looking for a life time partner, and he thought someone like him with such a traumatic past couldn't heal that easily and keep in touch with his emotions…and fall in love. Since the young ronin shows exceptional learning capabilities in such a young age…Kamatari doesn't have to wonder why he could also recuperate so fast and there right in front of him, confessing that he found a significant other.  
  
"Kamatari? Are you with me?" Soujiro gave a puzzled stare, "It's like you have been splashed by cold water."  
  
"Oh! It's nothing!" Kamatari scratched his head, "It's just not everyday I heard of someone speak in romantic passionate descriptions on getting hit along with someone at the head."  
  
"It's pretty weird for me too." Soujiro spoke of tenderly, but there she was…  
  
********** 


	3. A Part of me that I finally met

| Part 3: A Part of me that I finally met |  
  
  
  
"What are you? BLIND?!! " The young lady screamed. But Soujiro can't react, same with the stranger…they both have knocked to each other's head so hard that it must have almost cracked their skulls with the impact. "Oohhh!!! It hurts so badly!!!" she complained, holding her head so tight.  
  
"S-Sumisamen! I'm only trying to help!" he stammered, and the lady furiously looked at him. There he instantly felt a skip of a heart beat; he can't hear anything but the deep pounding in his chest. The young lady is furious, but she has the most expressive green eyes he ever saw. It's the eyes, they speak to themselves…he heard it from almost everyone he met in his travels. When he stopped over to the small eatery at Edo to pay his long over due debt of the packed squid balls he took off, the old woman there gave him advice. "They are the windows of the soul, and I can see thru your eyes that somehow you are a different man."  
  
"It's been almost some time, old lady. People do change."  
  
"But do you know, if you are looking for the right one…you could tell by just looking thru her eyes and everything suddenly feels different."  
  
"Love at first sight? Soul mates? Not a chance, old lady." Soujiro said, "…so far it's not included at my plans for now."  
  
"But you can never tell!!"  
  
And right she was.  
  
"Next time just mind you're…." Misao hollered, but upon looking to the Soujiro she trailed off. "…I never someone like you here!! Are you new?"  
  
"Don't be so rude Misao; he is the new helper around here." Tei reprimanded, "We need a little man power to handle some chores, and it's hard to find honest helps these days."  
  
"I am just about to stop the fight!" they both answered in unison, then looked at each other. "You?" Soujiro said, "Let me handle this, I can do it."  
  
"Oh no you don't! Just because I'm a girl I can't fight!!" Misao pushed stubbornly to Soujiro, "I have been there done that, I defend this place a couple of times from those thugs!" Misao's noise is escalating scandalously that it's gathering attention. Even the starting troublemakers are snickering. "…and you are new here! You don't know what trouble these thugs could get to."  
  
"Shhh....don't be so noisy! Just let me, take care of it…" Soujiro whispered, and he motioned Tei from the counter to get a wrapped staff leaning at the wall nearby. "I work here, it's the least I could do for getting to eat and sleep here for free."  
  
"You are going to beat them with a wrapped staff? You must be crazy! There are like 10 of them!!!"  
  
"Please, be quiet….don't let me do anything." Soujiro warned, tugging Misao close to his arm. "Just keep your voice down, or else…"  
  
"Or else what?!"  
  
He did the unthinkable; he grabbed her by the waist then passionately pressed his mouth to hers just to silence her for a while. Everyone who must have been there fell from their seats upon seeing the scene. Someone indeed kissing Misao, in public! Sanosuke who happened to just enter the establishment to ask Tei what is the morning special, saw it and his eyes bulge like saucers. "W-what the HELL is that!? It's too early for a full- moon!" he cried out to the equally surprised Tei. She usually has chinky closed eyes but seeing the scene with her helper kissing Misao is enough to make it open wide equally to Sano's.  
  
Misao who is caught unaware all of a sudden quickly feels violated, but instead of struggling by self-defense she suddenly felt weak in the knees. She is infuriated by the stranger's sudden invitation of the mouth, but like wine she finds it intoxicating and finds herself wanting for more, she never been kissed in her whole life and this is the first kiss she could ever dream possibly with someone (presumably Aoshi!). But before she knew it, Soujiro quickly let her down and she dropped to her knees as the floor. Still dazed, the youth made a short curtsy bow in front of her and went to the trouble maker's direction. Upon unwrapping the staff, she noticed it's a sheathed gleaming sword.  
  
"He is a ronin, and also a wanderer. He rarely uses that sword and put in here for just safe keeping." Tei spoke, then looking at Misao. "But he is unpredictable, why he has to kiss you just to keep you down!"  
  
"She seems to like it, and it looks like she is still in shock," Sano whispered to Tei, but Misao is not really in shock…surprised maybe. She is staring in awe as Soujiro barely pulling his sword from the sheath do remarkable offense and defense so smooth and excellent she swore the last person she saw like that is Himura.  
  
"…and don't come back ever again!!" Soujiro shouted, as he kicked the last of the group of thugs out of the eatery.  
  
"That's nice of you, Soujiro! For that, I'll give you a raise!"  
  
"Oh no, Tei…it's fine, really. I'm just doing my job."  
  
Did she just say Soujiro? Sano wondered, and looked at the long haired youth. He inspects him closely from a certain view, if he just have short cropped hair…probably a smaller build, a blue kimono instead of a teal gray one and…  
  
"I know those eyes!!" Sano screamed, pointing wildly at Soujiro. "You are THAT Soujiro!!!"  
  
"You knew him?" Tei looked up startled,  
  
Soujiro turns white, and noticed that Misao is looking strangely at him. If it's about the kiss from awhile ago, it's okay. But she seems far more disturbed the fact Sano suddenly panicked at the sight of him. Of course! He remembers Sano from a couple of years back, he was there when he and Himura fought to the finish, and he was as noisy before as he was now.  
  
"Sanosuke, it's not what you think!"  
  
"How dare you still recall my name?" Sano spat, "…You…you are taking advantage of her! I've seen it with my very own eyes!"  
  
"Calm down, Sano!" Tei pleaded, "Please, not in here. He has been a good help these few months…"  
  
"Do you know his actual name?"  
  
"He just wants to be called as Soujiro…"  
  
"It's Soujiro Seta! Kenshin let him escape four years back, giving him a second chance. But are the thanks we will get? RAVISHING her?"  
  
"I am not ravishing her!" Soujiro objected,  
  
"Then what does it look like? It's plain for everyone to see. Taking advantage of one of our comrades! "  
  
"Y-Your comrade?"  
  
"Everybody just SHUT UP!!" Misao shrieked, "I'm getting confused already!" then turning her attention to Soujiro, "Is it true on what he said?"  
  
"Yes. I am Soujiro Seta…" he trails off, "but really! It's not what you think! I don't know wh…"  
  
And he received a strong slap at his face, and then she runs off. "…Wait!! Listen to me please!" Soujiro swore that she sounds like a crying child rushing to tell someone else.  
  
"That's tough, that is Misao's first kiss and it happens to be from YOU." Sanosuke tartly remarked, "I know she is just almost your age, but she is still like a young sister among us."  
  
"Who do you say she is?" Soujiro looked at Sano straight to the eye,  
  
At this point, Sanosuke recollects that this former assassin did not know of Misao, actually he never even gets a chance to see her. All he knew was her name and being a part of the Oniwabanshus. "Her name is Misao. You must have at least heard about her from Aoshi before."  
  
"Misao… you mean the Makamachi Misao, the one with the paltry force that defeated our troops before?"  
  
"Yes she is." Sano said, "By the look of it, she is going to tell everybody knows what happened and you are a goner for sure!"  
  
What have I done? I don't who she was…how could I know? Soujiro trembled, He had fallen in love at first sight to the person he never knew was once his swore enemy; he took her into his arms and kissed her out in the open for everyone to see. His only love, used to be a part of a group he hate.  
  
"That's enough, Sanosuke!" Tei exclaimed, pushing Sano by the door. "Just come back if you are going to pay your debts! I'm going to take care of the situation here."  
  
"But you don't know him! T-which man used to be…"  
  
"Kenshin won't give him a second chance if he doesn't trust him, now see you later!" Tei slammed the screen door to Sano's face. The tall 6-footer starts making protests and rambling noise outside, but Tei seems not to bother. She observed that Soujiro is banging his head lightly at the wall, muttering how stupid of him to do what he just did.  
  
"No one can blame you for what happened, Soujiro." Tei tapped him comfortingly at the shoulder. "You don't know who she really was, and honestly…" she smiled, "…I can see that you have a liking to her too."  
  
Soujiro looked up; a small pink mark is prominently at his forehead. "Are you not scared? I mean…on who I am?"  
  
"Why should I? I heard about you from Kenshin-san, he is a pretty wise and warm-hearted person. I know he can be trusted in understanding and knowing a lot of people even if they are enemies. He gives us a reason to open up our eyes that everyone is just a human being that makes mistakes."  
  
"Thanks." He mumbled, "It is good that you understand…"  
  
"But tell me, is it true…that you like Misao?" Tei smiled mischievously, Soujiro paused for a moment, "...like her?"  
  
"Yes, if you like her."  
  
**********  
  
"Okay, hold it there. Soujiro, how can I understand your story when you won't tell to me who she was?" Kamatari complained, they are still reminiscing by the dock with Soujiro telling his tale how he met the woman he felt was his destiny. "You keep on saying, she is an important -comrade -of- our- former- enemy!"  
  
" Because you won't believe me if I tell her who she was." Soujiro explained, " I already gave you a hint."  
  
" Like hello, we made A LOT of enemies during our time!" Kamatari waved his hand in disbelief.  
  
"Kamatari…I will tell her who she was once I finish telling the story." He smiled, " You will be very surprised."  
  
" Okay, surprise me. Go on."  
  
**********  
  
He took to himself to make an apology, but it feels very unnerving and ironic to walk through a former enemy's stronghold. He took a deep breath, hoping to talk first to Okina, knowing he would be more understanding than Aoshi… who is by the way has less care of the world meditating at the temple almost everyday.  
  
"Ohayo! Good day!" he waves at one of the oniwabanshu's cleaning the porch, " Is Master Okina, home? It's important that I have to talk to him. "  
  
" Well, who is it?"  
  
" An old friend,"  
  
At this rate, Okina himself have opened and lay prostate by the screen door. " Master Okina! This young man claims to be an old friend…he wants to talk to you."  
  
But Okina seems cold and suddenly morose, " I know him, and he is not an old friend." Behind him, Soujiro noticed the still furious looking Misao and it seems she is drying up her tears. Sanosuke is right, Misao DID tell. " Okina…it's not what you think it is…"  
  
-MEANWHILE-  
  
Sanosuke grumbled as he made his way back to the inn nearby to where Kenshin and his small family and the rest are staying for a week in Edo, "How could Tei do that? It sounds she trusted him than I am…'side's maybe coz he is barely recognizable these days.. "  
  
He jolted out his self-contemplating when Yahiko is shouting and running to his direction. The little squirt has grown considerably for some time, and is starting to catch with the height. In few years, he would be as tall as Sanosuke. Even his voice is not the annoying shout anymore, it developed to a much toned and deeper yell. " Sano! Sano!! You got to come with us quick!!" he pants, " Kenshin-san says something is going on Okina's place!"  
  
"Did Kaoru know where we are going?"  
  
"Yes, but she is staying to look after Kenji."  
  
The two hurry to catch up with the red-haired hitokiri at Okina's residence. But what greeted them is Kenshin just standing there, with his jaw dropped and his face with that super deformed "oro" expression.  
  
"WHY are you not doing anything?! I thought something is going on!!" Sano grabbed him by the collar, but Kenshin's head just snapped to and fro with his eyes going on spirals.  
  
"Umm…Sano, look over there by the trees." Yahiko pointed out,  
  
There at the tree, is a young pony-tailed youth atop of it. It's Soujiro, he realized…and it seems he won't go down for Okina is raving madly below, throwing things and attempting a few martial arts moves himself but his body seems not as fast as before. The rest of the Oniwabanshu's are trying to hold him down but he was very persistent, "No Master, not the axe!!!" they pleaded, as Okina swings it to the tree's direction. " The poor youth is going fall down and get hurt!"  
  
" Who cares?! Do you know who he is? That boy is Seta Soujiro!" Okina screamed, as he drives the axe to the trunk, One of the Oni's tried to fought of the axe from his grip, " But Master, that was four years ago! He could have changed already…look at him, he is not fighting you he is just up there the tree!!"  
  
" Okina, I don't want to fight!" Soujiro yelled atop as he tries to scrimp himself from the top branch, " Let's settle this down peacefully!!"  
  
" Peacefully?! You want to know how peaceful I could get when I learned you ravished my little angel? !! "  
  
"No way! I can't believe what I'm hearing! " Yahiko exclaimed out loud, hearing the shouts from the scandalous scene from a distance. "…he RAVISHED Misao?"  
  
" Okina is exaggerating, he just kissed her." Sano remarked, although the scene will induce him a headache. Misao changed little considerably in four years, she grown a little plump and taller…but nothing much to strike even a weary vagabond's fancy like Soujiro.  
  
" You were there?!" Both Yahiko and Kenshin said in chorus,  
  
" Yeah, don't even ask about it." Sano replied, " but I think Soujiro did that because Misao is creating quite a ruckus at Tei's." and they all looked at the direction, " I think it wouldn't be easy explaining that to Okina with the current situation." Kenshin sighed, Okina devoted himself looking after Misao even if she is already ripe in age…no wonder that he snaps upon hearing the news on Soujiro kissing her.  
  
  
  
" I just kissed her! I did NOT ravish her!" Soujiro called out, he can't climb any farther and Okina is still vent in chopping the tree down as the Oni's looked over in dismay. " Misao! Tell him, I didn't ravish you…it's the truth!"  
  
"It's still the same thing!!" she screamed,  
  
The commotion is now quite loud for almost everyone within the residence premises to hear. So loud, that Aoshi have to come down from the temple to see what is going on. But what greeted him are three pale-faced Sanosuke, Yahiko and Kenshin. It's obvious something is going on, and that the hitokiri rushed to their place for some aid…but it looks they are all too dumbfounded to think what to do.  
  
"What is going on? What's the noise near the woods?"  
  
" Remember Seta Soujiro, one of the two escapees about four years ago? His presence seems to agitate Okina…" Sano's voice trail off, "…and it would make it worse if you go there too, believe me!" Kenshin nudged him by the side, shaking his head as if to tell to just let him talk instead.  
  
"Then what do Soujiro want and he came back after four years? I don't have any preposition with him."  
  
" It's not with you Aoshi," Kenshin finally spoke, " It's with Misao. He gets himself involved with her…and Okina does not like it." The mention of Misao caught the former Oniwabanshu's leader attention, and he does not like the word "involved" and "Soujiro" in a sentence. He turned around and quickly faced the small hitokiri.  
  
" What did he do to Misao?" he demanded,  
  
" W-we don't know. But we just heard the commotion, and what we saw is Okina madly screaming chasing Soujiro up a tree."  
  
It's strange and unusual, that Okina will throw up a sudden fit of rage. The old man is wise and calm in doing his judgment, the times he loses control is when he is seeing young beautiful women, and aside from that nothing much more serious. Aoshi hastily leaves the scene to down below by the dojo and nearby woods. The three followed hoping, that what will Aoshi here and see won't cause him to snap as much the state Okina is in right now.  
  
********** 


	4. As they were, and would become

| Part 4: As they were, and would become |  
  
  
  
Soujiro felt he is risking himself a little too much, and didn't hesitate to call out.  
  
"Misao! Tell Okina to stop, please I beg of you!"  
  
"Why should I? I can't forgive you on what you did! My first kiss, and it has to come from you!"  
  
"I don't know its your first!" or is it because on who I am? People can hardly forget who he was from the past. It will be forever imbed in their memories, even if he vowed himself to make the changes for those four years. To make matter worse, he fell for a woman he doesn't KNOW was a grand daughter of his former enemy. At the corner of his eye, he noticed a familiar figure in a wide collared trench coat approaching… it is Aoshi. He is speaking to one of the Oniwabanshu's to explain everything that is going on and from a distance Soujiro could tell that Aoshi's reaction is far from tacit, he look well…shocked and furious.  
  
A few meters away, Sanosuke, Yahiko and Kenshin, prepared themselves on what could possibly happen. It's up to Soujiro to speak out his mind, or let there be another furious person helping Okina to bring down the tree.  
  
"Misao! Hear me out!" he called, "When we accidentally bumped to each other's head at Tei's I fall for you! I have been in the road for four years, searching for the truth.. and I still feel this emptiness within me. But when the moment, I see you I don't feel that anymore."  
  
Everyone seems listening, even Okina has stalled in between hacking the trunk. Aoshi moved closer, to listen what Soujiro is trying to say.  
  
" I NEVER even knew you are Okina's grand daughter, or Aoshi's adopted daughter! I don't even know who you are, and what your name is! I didn't know all of this when I kissed you, I don't what this urge on me to even do that. But let me tell you this, when I learned everything from Tei and even so, I risked myself to go here knowing what will happen just to say this apology for you. It's probably crazy now that I'm now sitting up the tree and everyone after my head…but I did this because…I never felt what I'm feeling for you now. Makamachi Misao, I think I love you!"  
  
"That's the sweetest thing I ever heard," one of the oni's sighed. " I think you could forgive him, Master Okina."  
  
Misao was gaping, mute from shock and can't believe what she is hearing, except Aoshi and Okina who both have a hard to tell reaction to their faces, almost everyone there could have agreed to Soujiro.  
  
"Y-You are a crazy man!"  
  
" Yes, I might be crazy. Even now that I knew on who you are, I still won't change how I feel for you even more…just give me a chance to prove who I am! Just one chance! To everything that has happened, I humbly asked for forgiveness!"  
  
He said all things he thought he'll never said and mushy as they seem, he blurted out strange words and terms like, "destiny" and "…rather die that live without." It seems to pacify Okina finally, due to the consistent urging of the Oni's to do so. Sano and Yahiko don't know if they'll laugh or be mortified, and Kenshin seems rather complacent and amused. Then suddenly, Aoshi slowly starts phasing up the tree. It hushed everyone for a while, wondering what the former leader is up to.  
  
" I hope he won't grill him," Yahiko whispered, " Aoshi is very unpredictable!"  
  
Soujiro stopped and watched in silence as Aoshi went nearer and nearer. He can't tell if he is annoyed at his long litany or impressed by it. The branch seems to starting give way to the increasing weight, and in matter of minutes…Aoshi is already few meters in front of him. "I-I'm really sorry about Misao, Aoshi-san."  
  
"That's not it," Aoshi is kneeling at the wavering branch, his right hand is hoisted at the pocket. Soujiro is looking at the hand, thinking Aoshi will pull out something to threaten him…as Aoshi starts to drew out his hand, Soujiro made a risky jump from above. The next thing that happened is shouts and gasps, as Soujiro plummeted from above falling to and breaking one branch to another and bouncing to nearby small green leafy and extended frail branches that could do less to support him when he made a sickening thud down to the bushes and rolled to the ground.  
  
" That must have hurt!! " Sano yelled, "why did he do that?!"  
  
" Aoshi!!" Okina reprimanded, "He is supposed to go down, not throw himself suicidal in the air!"  
  
"I don't what he is thinking, I was supposed to ask him that," Aoshi answered from above.  
  
"Hope he is still in one piece…" Okina mumbled, he probably forgive Soujiro for what happened…having foolishly confessed shamelessly his true motives in front of everyone to hear, wishing now that he is okay from quite a fall. He was supposed to ask Misao if he have forgiven and understands, but she suddenly disappeared from his side.  
  
"I think he'll be okay, let's give them sometime to figure things out. Misao is not a child anymore and so is Soujiro, we will have to see and wait." Aoshi said, as finally came down from the tree. From a distance, a shaken and dazed but still intact Soujiro is being helped out from the mess by Misao. He is badly limping in one foot, but can manage to stand on his own…and unexpectedly she extended her hand to help.  
  
"You are really crazy," Misao smiled. "They said people do crazy things when they are in love…"  
  
**********  
  
"Hearing from you that is the craziest thing I can't imagine YOU could have done!" Kamatari shook his head, "The trace of what I know is the calm and cautious Soujiro has disappeared, falling head over heels… all because of meeting one woman!"  
  
"I am even surprised about myself, Kamatari. When you had this surge of feeling for someone…you just go weak in the knees and everything is just not there…it's like you lost the sense of reason already!"  
  
"Ah, but we do know about love. Mine before is just a blind infatuation... I never felt that even now…you are so damn lucky you seemed to find the right one. Now can you tell me who she is? "  
  
Soujiro still has this pleasant smile on his face, with the expression of I- wont-tell-yet look. "Aw c'mon! You keep on referring she has this whole adopted family that scared you up a tree, then some "familiar" faces showed up…won't you tell me?!"  
  
Not for long, the conversation was cut off when one of the waitress' in Kamatari's bar came calling for Soujiro. "Gomen for interrupting your conversation, Soujiro-san. But there is some tall man in white coat looking for you," the girl panted. "…he said you gave him a hard time tracking you down, and he needs to talk to you regarding personal matters."  
  
"Who is it then?" Kamatari asked, "…I hope this is not another trouble…"  
  
"It's probably Aoshi-san." Soujiro calmly replied, "…I think he is going to ask a favor,"  
  
"WHAT?!" Kamatari screamed, "…when did you get to CONVINCE Aoshi for anything? How did that happen?"  
  
But Soujiro didn't answer his question, and dumbfounded as he was…followed the youth in the bar. There not only stands Aoshi, but the rest of the Oniwabanshus as well.  
  
"She wants you to come back," one of the oni's spoke. "After giving some time to think about it. She eventually learned that she likes you after all…"  
  
"…I think she misses you." Aoshi stoically added, "It's my duty to make her happy, so we have to search in whole Osaka to look for you."  
  
"So are you coming with us?"  
  
Soujiro nodded.  
  
"Then let's keep going then, we don't want to keep Misao waiting." Aoshi finally said, and then he rises up and headed for the exit…with the rest of the Oniwabanshu's in tow. Even with his aloof and somehow cold reception, Aoshi has a hint of care and concern to his adopted daughter. And he can't help but notice that the man with gray hair is staring to him in a very shocked manner as he approached the door.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
Kamatari shook his head, "Ummm…no, not really."  
  
Everyone walked out of the bar, and when its Soujiro's turn Kamatari stalled him. "What are you up to right now?!...you can't leave yet!"  
  
"Why not? They need me there in Edo. "  
  
"You are not yet finished with the story yet; you can as well tell me at least what happened."  
  
Soujiro signaled the others to wait for him outside, "okay, I'm going to tell you…although not directly. Like I say, you will be into much surprise."  
  
"Just go on,"  
  
"Well," Soujiro clapped his hands, "…after that incident, I was allowed to stay for a few days because of my injuries. When I finally recuperated, I start to resume my travels…although I found it difficult; leaving me a choice if this is what I really wanted. She told me that she'll think it over and let me decide and it's the best that she let me go."  
  
"That's sad. Did she ever think of giving it a second chance?"  
  
Soujiro beamed, "I think she does." And he fished out from his pocket a wrapped memento. "She gave this to me, something to remember by. If I ever get lonely at the road I look at it." He clasped it into Kamatari's hand, "I'll lend it to you, it happens to be my good luck charm."  
  
"Yeah right, like I need to LOOK for the right woman." He snorted,  
  
"Soujiro, we have to keep going! It's starting to get dark!" One of the oni's called out.  
  
"Matte!!"  
  
"So, I think it's nice finally getting to talk to you all these years." Kamatari puts the wrapped memento to his breast pocket, "…I just hope that whoever that woman is, your story must have a happy ending."  
  
"You can say that," Soujiro shaking his hand to his, saying their goodbyes. "…she sent some of her relatives to pick me up just now, so I think it look eventually promising." Then finally carrying his traveling baggages, he waves and then heads along with Aoshi out to the road. "Ja ne!! Till we meet again!"  
  
"You too, take care of yourself."  
  
As they finally head out and trek down the road, to journey back in Edo, Kamatari went in back to the bar to keep up again with normal business. He forgot to ask Soujiro why Aoshi-san is looking him for some reasons he won't tell, except he heard that weasel girl wants to see him. He chuckled, as the image of Misao came to mind. What will she want with Soujiro anyway? He also left a hanging detail about this woman he met, he never told him her name…and he said something about, the girl wanting him back…and even sends her relatives for him to come back.  
  
Well the only people who seem to have Soujiro now is Aoshi-san, for so who knows why. Then it hits him…THERE is something similar to both the incident today and HIS statement: Aoshi, weasel-girl Misao, "familiar faces, relatives…and sending him back… It couldn't be all a coincidence isn't it?  
  
Quickly, Kamatari reached out to his pocket. Probably the memento will give him a clue and finally confirm his suspicions,  
  
He unwraps the material. There are three tobi kunais in it.  
  
  
  
-THE END-  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
First, the explanation of the title: Yogotte ittemo Utsukushii = Stained yet Beautiful ; ) [ t.y. to Alucard-sama of TDR ml and cosplayers fame for the translation] Deep title ain't it? You can email me why the title…hehehe…and I dunno what possessed me to put Kamatari in the fic :P I think it's an effect because every night I'm trying to think what to put in my Broken Nihontou sequel and in front of my bed is that poster with Kamatari and Soujiro….with the rest of the juppon-gatana. (I just have to get those RK posters without the protagonists on it…ohohoho..). Then, voila before I knew inspiration struck me…took me one week to finish the whole thing (. The whole thing turning Kamatari into a real MAN might be a debated issue right now. But to think of it, if Nuriko (of FY fame) can be a MAN why not the scythe wielding ex-juppon-gatana member ;)? Cross dressers made good looking bishonens indeed.  
  
And with the Broken Nihontou sequel…I'm still brainstorming for part 6, I'm almost done but still there is a part 7…and 8 and 9..and….-_- Misao and Soujiro fics are easy to write…but doing it with prominent yet fictional characters is a challenge. It's so challenging that, I'm planning for a THIRD sequel for it even if how far-fetched it would get O_O;  
  
  
  
"Toki ga sugiyuku, to hitobito wa kawaru kedo…jinsei ga tsuzukanakereba naranai"  
  
[Time flies, people change. But life must go on]  
  
-ORI OSCURO- 


End file.
